


Tell Me Something I Don't Know

by Janevsus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of them are engaged, And Suga is a hopeless fool, And Tendou's suspected of being an addict, Angst, Background Aoniwa, Background Ennotana - Freeform, Background IwaOi - Freeform, Background Poly Kuroo/Kenma/Bokuto/Akaashi, Background Ushiten, Daichi blames himself, Everyone is at least 20 and in college, Fluff, How healthy, I say background but they are all like really apparent, Ice Skating AU, In which Daichi is a professional figure skater and former hockey player, Kiyoko is Suga's sassy best friend, Look at me self-projecting, Multi, Oh jesus how can i forget background Kiyachi, Oikawa is Daichi's best friend who's up to no good, Past Kuroodai, Past Semiten, Rating May Change, Sexual Tension, So be wary of that, There's gonna be alcohol usage, and Suga's got that young anxiety, background AsaNoya - Freeform, background TsukiYama, background kagehina - Freeform, background yakulev - Freeform, maybe smut, my favorite lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janevsus/pseuds/Janevsus
Summary: Son of former figure skating superstar, Mariko Sugawara, and local family disappointment, Suga had his life planned out. To put it bluntly, he would finish college, get a steady job, and continue on with his life. Relatively plain even by his standards. But all those plans are blown out of the water when one day, well-known ice skater and former hockey player Daichi Sawamura approaches him. Yes, him. After that, Suga’s life spiraled out of control as it was overtaken by sweaty athletes and a new-found hope for his future. But he will find out soon enough that the path to his dreams is the one with the most twists and turns.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first actual published fanfiction and it's gonna be multiple chapters. I've got so many regrets already. I should mention that I don't have any set update dates so there's that. I can thank peanut butter for keeping me sustained and nourished through writing this entire chapter in one sitting. Unfortunately it's much shorter than expected purely based on poor time management on my part so sue me. And it's dedicated to Meg who has helped provide content and ideas to keep it going. Here it is, dickstick. Happy birthday, galaxy boi.

     “Suga-san!!!” He snaps his head up from the crooked slouch over his laptop. The lack of sleep must be getting to him if he's hearing things now. Yet he still gets up, jamming the meat of his hands into his tired eyes until stars erupt for the darkness. He's been working for a while, he can use a break for a few years maybe. And so Sugawara Koushi, legally considered an adult at 22, abandoned his unfinished psychology essay in favor of the cold coffee sitting on the tabletop and roaming to the window to slowly peel the curtains away. Dust had broken, bathing the sky in a warm honey orange light as the day came to an end.

     “Suga-san! Down here! Open the door” And just as he half-feared, he wasn't hearing things. He indeed hear his name called and it was indeed by the only flaming orange haired boy he knew with Kageyama trailing behind, carrying his duffel bag on his shoulder. Suga pulls away from the window with a heavy sigh and a lingering migraine rapidly growing. He doesn’t hate them, God no. But at this moment, he craves silence and solitude. He heads down the stairs of the complex, thankful that his roommates left earlier that morning. He wouldn’t be able to handle those two. Suga opens the door long enough door for him Hinata to bound through and Kageyama to grab it before bounding up the stairs himself to flee from the biting breeze of the autumn air. Hinata was babbling on as they all walked into the “cozy” apartment but Suga wasn't paying attention. He was too busy concentrating on not fumbling over his feet. Again. He’s embarrassed himself plenty enough in from of skilled skaters such as Hinata and Kageyama who can balance on blades of metal less than 5 millimeters thick while he himself trips while putting on socks. Not to say he can’t balance with ice skates either. He can. It’s just been a while since he’s gone ice skating. His mother always was the one who always dragged him out of the house.

     “Sugawara-san? Are you alright?” Tobio booms behind him.

     “I thought I told you to stop calling me that,” He sighs, trying not to sound pleased with the honorific. He can’t lie: It’s nice in a self-absorbed kind of way but he _is_ only two years older than them. It’s unnecessary but they can’t seem to shake the habit.

     “Anyways, why are you two here? I wasn’t expecting anyone over today.” He elaborates bashfully, pushing over the jackets of unknown origin or ownership. That’s the way things worked in the residence. If you need clothes, just take what’s available. Eventually the question of what belonged to who became irrelevant.

     “We were hoping you could come watch Tobio’s game tonight.” Hinata huffs with determination twinkling in his big brown eyes. How’d he know this was coming? He has no idea. This was just like them. To just come over with plans premade and ready to go without even a warning.

     “Please understand when I tell you I literally can’t. I have an entire essay to wri-”

     “Kiyoko and Yachi are waiting in the car outside. Kiyoko says you have to come.” Hinata revealed. Ah, so that’s why he has to come. If Kiyoko is picking everyone up, that normally means that it’s a big game and everyone’s going to be there. Even the ones that are just friends of friends to him. So with a sigh, Suga tells Hinata and Kageyama to go back to the car and that he’ll be right out. What else could he do? Just stay here and go insane in the silence? He curses as his back tenses at the bending down to pick up his, well _someone’s_ clothes. Suga really doesn’t want to go either. He’s mentally exhausted and doesn’t really want to deal with overly-enthusiastic sports fans and obnoxious buzzers tonight. Or any night, honestly. It’s not that he’s antisocial or anything like that. In fact, there are times when he craves interaction with friends but not now. His mind continues to wander about what to expect for the next hour or so as he pulls his favorite hoodie over his head, checks for his phone and wallet, and grabs his set of keys from the hook and leaves down the stairs. Suga stares the sidewalk down until he hears the shouts coming from inside the visibly cramped car. And so Suga takes that one moment to slow down, close his eyes, and curse fate, God, or whatever force was out there for letting him forget the pills for his migraines.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    The car ride was, putting it nicely, aggravating and all patience that Sugawara had was gone. He never thought that he’d compare the sound of car doors unlocking to a heavenly choir but here he is, doing just that. Suga takes the liberty to lean against Kiyoko’s aged car and watch the crisp air crystalize as his heated breaths puff in and out. However, Kageyama and Hinata aren’t in such a mood to stay a bit, stretch, and just enjoy the cool night before it gets too cold to. He supposes he can understand. The traffic was unrelenting. Kageyama would no doubt have missed the first few minutes of warm-ups and the rest of them aren’t going to get any good seats if the amount of cars in the lot says anything.

     “Sugawara-san,” Yachi’s small voice quavered in question. “Are you coming?” And sure enough, one glance shows Kiyoko and Yachi looking at him expectedly as they head to the entrance of the rink.

    “Or course. I just needed to breath a little.” Kiyoko nods in understanding. Of course she understands. She’s his oldest friend and has been present for everything that’s happened for the last five-ish years. And so he, along with Kiyoko and Yachi, head inside the large complex housing 4 large rinks in the winter or soccer fields in the spring. The bite of the cold air outside is replaced by a slight nip of the air inside the complex. He remembers the change in temperature vividly. He always hated the rush of wind when the doors opened when he was a kid.

    “Do you two want anything to eat?” Kiyoko fretted, patting her pockets for money, most likely.

    “I’m fine.” Suga replies easily.

    “I can just have some of whatever you’re gonna get, if that’s alright with you.” Yachi suggested.

  “You guys can go to the concessions. I’ll find us some seats and maybe Hinata while I’m at it.” He muttered that last part under his breath as he briskly walked to rink #4, where Tobio’s match was scheduled to be. And sure enough when he opened the doors, he was greeted with the familiar black and orange of the team’s uniforms. Now if he were to be greeted with a head of fiery orange hair, that would be even better but Hinata is nowhere to be found. At least not in immediate view. So Suga just sighs for the umpteenth time and climbs the bleachers between the shouting fans. Parents, fellow students, friends, and all the like are gathered to watch the game. Once he reaches the top of the bleachers, he turns and surveys the masses for any sign of blaring orange to be seen. Normally, he’d be much more concerned and anxious for the whereabouts of his friend but he’s so _damn tired_. He feels lightheaded and slams his back against the cold concrete behind him to stop from swaying forward. Sleep sounds very appealing at the moment. But sleep isn’t possible at a college hockey game so Suga makes due with sliding down the wall to hunch over and bury his head in his hands. He wasn’t even much of a hockey person anyways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in all the chaos, Kiyoko and Yachi managed to find Hinata then Suga and sat down around him. He wasn’t sure how long he was fluctuating between states of consciousness but when he jars awake, the buzzer is signalling the end of the 1st quarter. The first intermission starts with the buzzer, the rink empties, and spectators get up and leave for whatever their reasons may be. The gushing from Hinata on how well the team did and how cool they look doesn’t register until Suga lifts his head from his hands to look at his friends. Hinata’s hands are moving faster than light as he gushes over how cool it was when the team “whooshed” and were “all like _nyooo_ ”. Kiyoko and Yachi were watching him vibrate in his seat with raised eyebrows. And there is Suga, on the other side of Hinata. Visibly exhausted and pained at the throbbing in his head from the slaps of the hockey sticks and slams of bodies against plexiglass. Suga takes the intermission as an opportunity to clear his head and maybe ease the ache in his head.

    “I’ll just take a walk. I’ll be back in a couple minutes.” And with nods of acknowledgement thrown his way, Suga stands slowly as to not pass out and makes his way out of rink #4. The question remains though. Where does he go? It definitely got colder as dusk faded to night so he can’t go outside. And there are people inhabiting all the rinks.There seems to be hockey practice in rink #1, some kind of figure skating lesson in #2, and rink #3 looks to be free for anyone to skate in. Well, rink #3 is the quietest so it’s only logical. Suga quietly weaved through the crowd across to the opposite rink #4 and set foot into the room. As quickly as he entered the room, he was greeted with a much calmer atmosphere than the one housing the game. Of course that’s understandable, he thinks as he drags himself to the glass to peer onto the ice. Obviously, room isn’t completely peaceful. There will always be those who feel the need to kick up snow to some poor unsuspecting victim or those who feel that it is completely necessary to race up and down the ice constantly. But then again, there are the normal one who just skate to the best of their ability. They had to be his favorites to watch. Because if they’re new, you can see the concentration and outright fear at times as they skate. Or if they’re seasoned, they just glide over the ice like some kind of bird.

    His mother was the same way. Sugawara never really was good at ice skating. Well, it’s not that he wasn’t good. It’s just that he was too cautious. He didn’t wanna fall so he never did anything risky or tried to learn tricks. But his mother was different. The only thing she ever did was try things no one had seen before and polish those things into acts worthy of gold. That’s how the public knew her anyways. But to Suga, she was his mom. When he hugged the walls of the rink, she came over and tried to gently coax him onto center ice. She played head, shoulders, knees, and toes with him on the ice to keep his mind off the fact that he could barely stand on his own two feet. She wanted him to be a figure skater like her. What parent doesn’t want their kid to go into the same field? But Suga can’t help but feel guilty that he wasn’t able to fulfill her greatest wish before she left. He keeps telling himself that she loved him regardless of what he did but he wasn’t so sure. He wasn’t able to ask her. So now he’s left with his memories of her. He remembers her laughter ringing at galas and parties. Her brown eyes shine as he greets her every morning. The grey hair and mole that he got from her. And the way she flew across the ice and sailed through the air as though physics didn’t apply to her. And her smile. He remembered vividly the way her smile would play on her mouth and pull dimples into her cheeks when she skated. Hardly there, but it was a sign that she was where she belonged.

    “Excuse me.”

    “Oh, sorry.” Suga chirped and quickly moves out of the way of the to-be skaters, clearly dwarfing him with the added height. He beat down the embarrassment and turned back to the ice to look for anyone he can recognize. This complex is pretty well-known so he wouldn’t be surprised. Just as he expected, he sees classmates on the ice either fumbling on the ice or trying to teach those fumbling how to at least get going. Others he doesn’t recognize but there is one person on the ice that he feels he should know. He swears to God he knows him. He’s seen that style before. He’s been watching figure skating all his life, he knows how to differentiate individual skaters’ styles but why is he drawing a blank on this one? If he could just see his face, he is sure to remember. The man that cuts through the ice is nearing the bend furthest from Suga so he squints to try to make out any familiar features of his face aside from the dark hair that he can see from behind. And-oh. Oh.

    In the figure skating world, everyone knows everyone. Or at least has heard of everyone. Same thing goes for the fans. Every fan has heard of all major and most minor figure skaters but they all, without a doubt, know of Daichi Sawamura. He started off his career as a defenseman in college hockey. He then transferred to figure skating which, by itself, is a feat. Figure skating and hockey are vastly different and it takes a special kind of person to make that change. Daichi Sawamura is just that person. He’s known for his powerful bursts of speed and his ability to launch himself into the air with great force. Despite his large build, he can maneuver across the ice with great skill and precision. And he’s looking right at Sugawara Koushi. Has he been staring at the graceful athlete the whole time? He doesn’t even remember the past few seconds, he was so absorbed in the realization. He hadn’t realized he was staring and because of that, he was caught. By a celebrity. An intimidatingly attractive celebrity, no less; Who, at this moment, is making his way to Suga. Or is it just hopeful thinking? But he is making direct eye contact as he slided in his direction. Ok, what if he does decide to approach him? What does Suga say? What could he say? Hi, I’ve seen your performances, you’re really talented, and I’m somewhat jealous? Or maybe Hello, you’re very attractive and I may or may not have been staring at you for a few minutes if you haven’t noticed. Or even bett-

    “Excuse me? My name’s Daichi Sawamura. What’s yours?” Or he could just tell him his name.

    “Oh sorry, my name’s Sugawara Koushi. Everyone just calls me Suga.” He takes the outstretched hand and shakes with a gentle smile plastered on his face. His mother taught him to always use that smile with strangers. He wasn’t sure how long ago Daichi actually reached him but he is now right there, leaning over the boards, grasping his hand firmly and eyebrows pulled upwards in recognition.

    “That’s a very nice name,” And Suga braces for it. Everytime he tells someone his last name they always has a flash of recognition and then switch to either sympathy for his loss or awe at his being the son of a legend. “So, Sugawara?” There it was.

    “Yep, Sugawara.”

    “As in, Sugawara Mariko?”

    “Yes, that’s my mother.” And Daichi turns to stare at the ceiling, humming in thought. Of course, he’d know about his mother. All figure skaters and even hockey players know about her. She was Japan’s superstar. The posterchild for winter sports in Japan. Suga looked quite like her. Maybe that was why Daichi approached him in the first place.

    “Why aren’t you skating?” The person in question inquired.

    “I actually wasn’t planning on skating at all. Plus, I’m a bit rusty and I’d rather not embarrass myself tonight.” A deep chuckle resounds next to him and resonates in Suga’s own heart. God, this can’t be good.

    “A Sugawara embarrassing themselves on ice. I’d pay to see that,” Suga’s sure he would. Anyone would. The Sugawara family is known for their long history with winter sports. But his mother was the first one to be the absolute best at her sport. It’s a mystery why Suga can’t find that talent within himself. He’d much rather not be in this situation. Or at least not this topic. “So why haven’t I heard about you?”

    “I’m sorry?”

    “You know, we always hear news about your family always being out and about doing something. Why aren’t you?”

    “I kinda gave up skating,” Dejected and defeated, Suga explains his absence in favor of his education. “It just didn’t feel right after everything that happened.”

     “No, I understand trust me. When I was a kid, I knew I wanted to be an athlete. But I didn’t know what. So I tried out everything and nothing seemed to work. But then I tried out for hockey when I was twelve and that I started to feel a connection.” Daichi pauses, most likely sensing the disinterest in Suga’s form. Like he said, he wasn’t much of a hockey person.

     “Well, rusty or not, you should still get on the ice sometime. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen a Sugawara on the ice and I’m sure that you’ll still do great even if you are rusty.” Wait. Wait, he thinks that Suga is a legitimate figure skater.

  “It’s ok to fall. Everyone falls on the ice sometime in their lives. I still do sometimes.” Daichi turns away from Suga once again to stare up at the ceiling. But he’s different somehow. His eyes are crinkled more in a hidden smile and his eyes have that same glitter Hinata’s do when he decides on a new move he wants to try out. He really does want to see him on the ice, huh? How’s he supposed to say no? Suga, himself, even wants to get on the ice again.

     “I’ll definitely get back on the ice. Don’t worry.” Suga dared to promise. In fact, he could almost say that promise was worth it when he saw the way Daichi’s face fell in confusion then brightened instantly. Almost. That satisfaction was overshadowed by the overwhelming guilt when he realized what he just did. He just lied. To a celebrity. For the sake of what? Even he doesn't know. But now he knows that whatever Suga has with Daichi. This acquaintanceship? Friendship maybe. Well whatever it is, it’s being built off of that one lie.

     “Suga-saaaaan!” Hinata’s voice can be heard bellowing from outside the room. The intermission must be ending soon. Kiyoko, Yachi, and Hinata must be looking for him.

     “I’m so sorry. I’ve gotta leave soon. My friend’s hockey game is starting back up.” Suga explained but he was silenced to see Daichi on his phone.

     “That’s fine. I was just wondering if I could have your phone number though. I’d like to see you again.” Daichi confessed, outstretching the phone to Suga and crossing his arms. Suga punched his phone number in quickly, said his goodbyes, and hurried out to find Kiyoko and Hinata waiting for him at the concessions stand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    The rest of the game breezed by quickly, oddly enough. Karasuno won 5-2. Tanaka contributed the most points and Nishinoya saved the most goals. With those two, any team would be made 10xs better. He had to admit, overall the night wasn’t as bad as it could have been. The jingling of the keys disrupt the cool and kept silence of the night when he fumbles to open the door with his numb fingers. When the lock finally clicks open and the door sways ajar, he rushes in and kicks off his shoes. ***bzzz**bzzz*** And his phone buzzes in his pocket? Suga shrugs off his hoodie as he kicks the door closed behind him and locks it then fishes his phone out of his back pocket to find a text notification and opens it..

**@9:30 p.m.**

**> Sugawara? It’s Daichi. I just wanted**

**to thank you for accompanying me**

**this evening. Let’s do it again sometime!**

    Yeah, the day could have been much worse, he thinks with a smile. And then remembers he has 3 entire pages of his essay left to write.


End file.
